


某個遊戲的評測感想

by agualegia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agualegia/pseuds/agualegia
Summary: 這是一篇關於某個耽美推理遊戲的介紹和吐槽。當然，實際上並沒有這個遊戲。遊戲背景參考逆轉裁判的設定，借用了一句台詞在文中用粗體字標出。





	某個遊戲的評測感想

「法庭物語」總算釋出線上遊玩版本啦！我還記得當初單機版發售時在店門口搭帳篷等了兩天，恰好遇到颱風過境死也不肯離開，被警察叔叔架走還上了新聞，最後被老媽一頓痛打的慘樣，一眨眼二十年就過去了。今次釋出的線上版本在原有的劇情上加了諸多支線以及新的人物，特地聘請當初的原班人馬，包括音樂、美術、編劇團隊負責製作。技術的部份我就不多說，請大家自行搜索評測帖。寫這篇的原因是翻到了自己二十年前不斷試誤寫下的攻略，一時感慨萬千，抱著懷念的心情打開網頁試玩了兩把，結果被日新月異的觀念不斷打臉(淚)，索性把遊玩途中的一些笑話記錄下來，大家看看開心就好。

不過有一點要先澄清。法庭物語是「破案推理」和「戀愛攻略」雙軌並行的耽美向遊戲，裏頭的案件和推理過程就算放到現在來說也是可圈可點。戀愛攻略在二十年前的玩家中的確有「劇情不夠豐富」、「挑戰度不夠」的聲音，這點在線上版中改善很多(也是我被虐的源頭)，如果不喜歡戀愛要素，可以自己在選單中開啟「普通版本」；如果跑完了第一輪卻一直沒出現攻略條件也請自己查看選單，不要再罵製作組掛羊頭賣狗肉了謝謝。

以下會有很多私人感想及部分劇透，不喜誤入。

在開始講解變動最大的感情支線部分之前，先來複習一下法庭物語的角色們和主線劇情(良識版)。

  **人物篇**

伊謝爾倫律師事務所      楊威利律師        [圖片]

本作主角，也是玩家第一個可操控的角色。基本上所有的良識線都以他的視角為中心展開。有著普通英俊的容貌、溫和的氣質和睿智的頭腦，是少數人心目中聖潔不可侵犯的女神。 ~~也是我的女神~~

原本想要研讀歷史，卻陰錯陽差考上律師執照成了律師(我也想要有這種好運……)。曾被學長評價為「脖子以下全都沒有用處」，卻深得大家的信賴。在恩師含恨離開法律界後心不甘情不願地接下律師事務所，卻意外打響了名號。

在法庭上看起來就像個走錯教室，搞不清楚狀況的年輕學者，常因此讓檢察官對他掉以輕心，最後卻能一針見血地看出關鍵逆轉情勢揪出真兇，還被告一個清白(雖然這好像已經超出律師的工作範圍了)。辯護方式變幻多端，最擅長從細節著手，設下縝密的心理陷阱引誘真凶。

律師生涯未曾一敗，人稱「不敗的魔術師」。

 

年輕的天才檢察官     萊因哈特‧馮‧羅巖克拉姆    [圖片2]

有著稀世容貌和傑出才華的青年，出身落魄的貴族家系。因為一場惡性事故失去了好友，最後卻眼睜睜看著兇手因為聘請傑出的律師得以逃過審判。以這份憤怒為原動力一路通過司法考試成為有史以來最年輕的檢查官，手段較為高壓強硬，在審判的過程中常帶來爭議，但也有不少人認為其方針並沒有牴觸職業道德的底線，廣受罪案的受害者及其家屬的崇拜。

有著如帝王般雄才大略的資質，楊曾評價「如果這個人早出生兩百年，一定會成為了不起的明君吧」，只有在面對姊姊和其好友時會露出單純、孩子氣的一面。和楊的第一次交鋒以落敗收場，從此引起他對這個毫不起眼的青年律師的注意。在之後的案件中數次交手，對彼此的了解也日漸加深，慢慢有了私人交流。曾經想招攬楊成為檢察官的一員，卻被對方以「我這輩子都不想再考試了」鄭重拒絕，雖然遺憾也沒強人所難。

遇到楊以前在法庭上從未落敗，人稱「常勝的天才」。

 

桀傲不遜的神祕保鑣     華爾特‧馮‧先寇布     [圖片3]

出身不詳、過去不詳、動機不詳，曾因為楊的辯護而得以洗刷冤屈，後來因身無分文，以「支付辯護費用」的名義留在伊謝爾倫偵探社擔任楊的保鑣。身手高超，曾誇口能一個人對付一支中隊。

對世間的諸多事物有自己的獨特看法，常為楊的輕信人心而擔憂(天知道他哪來的濾鏡)。大多時候都堅持要陪在楊身邊，包括上 ~~廁所~~ 法庭，一開始庭長和檢察官還會因為出現閒雜人等而感到不悅要求他退庭，但因為沒有人強到足以把他扔出去、就算楊要求了也死活不肯動、再加上確實有好幾次制伏了當場暴走的犯人，後來大家也就默許他做為楊的保護者存在，連萊因哈特都放棄追究了。 ~~你們再這樣下去遲早要完~~

在最後一章提到了他的出身，似乎和傳說中的薔薇騎士傭兵團有關。

製作組蓋章的風流浪子，相貌英俊，極有女人緣。

……甚麼？為什麼沒有別的人物？因為線上版還沒開放攻略啊。

**主線劇情篇**

第一章

楊臨時接到一個棘手的案子，還沒來得及好好閱讀資料就被通知即將開庭。在等候室和委託人聊過後他的心中有了一些自己的想法……

主要是新手指引，教大家如何玩這個遊戲。第一輪沒有人物好感度和黑化度的數值，要等跑完良識版本才會顯示，等於是要你先玩一遍純破案劇情。這點在二十年前和現在都是一致的，信我，後頭你會非常感謝製作組的先見之明。

 

第二章

伊謝爾倫律師事務所最近生意慘淡，楊正把書蓋在臉上幸福地午睡，電鈴聲卻突然響起。正在健身的先寇布放下啞鈴前去開門，出現的是一位美麗的金髮女子，她自稱安妮羅潔，剛和弟弟搬到隔壁所以來打個招呼。與此同時，海尼森廣場發生了殺人案，滯留在現場的男子手上拿著沾滿血的刀具，被當場逮捕。帶領勘查現場的是一位有著耀眼金髮的俊美年輕人……

萊因哈特和楊的第一次交鋒，雖然在這之前他們會先在敦親睦鄰大會上見面。有不少可愛的日常生活片段，包括楊在路上和萊因哈特撞個正著、法庭上發現對手居然是自己鄰居時兩人的驚愕、還有穿著無袖背心露出肌肉的先寇布。這章主要是刻畫楊、萊、先三人的個性和行為模式，案件不算難。

 

第三章

開始導入嚴肅的主題。

一個八歲的小男孩找上楊，請求他為自己宣判死刑的父親翻案。楊在做了粗淺調查後發現事情有些微小的疑點；他找上萊因哈特說了自己的想法，結果被反駁調查已經盡善盡美，別再為有罪的兇手開脫，雙方最後不歡而散。在深入調查的過程中楊收到了死亡威脅，落款有薔薇的標誌，看見威脅信的先寇布臉色瞬間陰沉下來。另一方面，待在辦公室裡的萊因哈特正翻閱卷宗，上面標註的日期是十年前，被害人是個有著溫柔笑容的紅髮男孩……

觀念的碰撞。萊因哈特的有罪論、楊的正義論、先寇布對兩人的看法。

「如果揭露真相會傷害到無辜的人，那麼真相是否應該永遠被封存？」

「難道隱瞞就不會傷害到無辜的人嗎？」

 

第四章

過去揭曉。

在新遊樂園的揭幕式上傳出兩聲槍響，被殺害的是市長的秘書。警察到達現場時看見握著手槍一臉茫然的紅髮年輕人，立刻以謀殺罪名將他逮捕。楊看到報紙，覺得嫌疑犯長得很眼熟，卻想不起來在哪裡看過。不久後萊因哈特親自登門拜訪，委託他為失蹤已久的好友辯護，楊這才想起來曾在萊因哈特的辦公桌上看到過那人小時候的照片。在兩人對談的時候，先寇布在某條暗巷和一個褐髮的年輕人見了面，接過包得嚴實的自動手槍……

萊因哈特的過去、楊之所以當上律師的理由、先寇布隱藏的身分。

「對不起。」

「你永遠不需要對我道歉。」

「我願意相信你，我也必須相信你。」

「你總是這樣，無論對誰都那麼溫柔，對不明就裡的人來說反而無情。」

 

第五章

大結局。

萊因哈特接到上司的要求，要他起訴一位德高望重的檢察官前輩，罪名是綁架與謀殺。眾多證據顯示這位前輩有可能是無辜的，然而對方在審訊中認罪後就一言不發。於是他指點前輩的女兒委託楊作辯護律師。另一方面，在調查的過程中先寇布向楊坦白自己身為薔薇騎士傭兵團團長的身分，接近他是為了追查當初某件意外的真相，當初偵查的負責人就是如今的客戶；而楊在法庭上驚訝地發現他最厭惡的警界高層，同時也是害得恩師不得不退出法律界的罪魁禍首特留尼西特以證人的身分出庭，暗地裡操縱著整場審判……

萊因哈特和楊一起合作，對抗龐大的權力巨獸 ~~其實就是雙方聯手坑人~~ ，先寇布英雄救美，薔薇騎士大鬧法庭，還有很多爆炸。

**「既然您認為我有徇私的可能，那好，我就把主導權交給辯方吧。他大概是這法庭中和我立場最不一致的人了。」**

「我們不在乎誰有甚麼地位或權力，可是既然接下了責任，就該為真實發聲。」

「正義可以有很多種，但無論哪一種都和你的行為毫無關聯。」

 

以上是良識版的劇情和人物介紹。

以下開始私心很大的耽美版人物介紹。

 

楊威利            [圖片4]

總受。在單機版被壓倒得連粉都於心不忍，曾經發起聯名要求楊威利當攻的連署活動向製作組陳情，不過二十年過去了說好的總攻楊仍然沒下文，照製作小組的調性來看大概以後也不會有下文了

感情遲鈍，不是指待人接物上會讓人覺得不受尊重的遲鈍，和他本身對自己評價過低有關。以楊為主視角時可以看到大量的心理活動，否則大概有很多人會覺得他只是在吊著人家感情不回應。對別人的示好會坦然接受，但並不認為自己有能讓對方付出愛情的特質，對周圍的人來說是像幼子一樣備受寵愛與監督，同時又像父親一樣守護著眾人的存在。二十年前同好叫他「毫無自覺的楊」，二十年後他依然是毫無自覺的楊。

在之前的投票連續五年當選「最想把他弄哭的人」第一名，大概和那種無論發生甚麼都心遠地自偏的性格有關。 ~~所以這就是製作組在線上版放飛自我的理由？~~

 

萊因哈特‧馮‧羅巖克拉姆             [萊楊HE結局圖]

在同好間的愛稱是「少年皇帝」、「黃金獅子」。一開始見到楊的印象只是「有些迷糊的鄰居」，好感度一般，但隨著劇情推進，他對楊的暸解越來越深，喜愛與欣賞也跟著增長，乖乖跟著劇情走很難打出BE。

性格勇往直前，想要的東西會極力爭取，當然手段在大多時候都是光明正大的(只要黑化度沒上去)。因為從小背負著對權力的痛恨，看事情的角度有時比較單一，但被指正能夠虛心的改正自己的錯誤，也不因為身分地位而輕視別人，深得屬下的敬愛。感情上前期都處於未開竅的狀態，覺醒之後行動力超群，但因為沒有經驗常鬧些小笑話，被周圍的人投以關愛和鼓勵的眼神，共同祝福著他的戀愛之路。

黑化度超標會由明君變成暴君，而且是深諳權術的那種。由於黑化前和黑化後的戀愛線風格差異實在太大，曾經被吐槽根本就是雙重人格 ~~然後發展出了一個名為雙萊楊的CP~~ 。網路上一度盛傳如果打出萊楊的黑化結局十次後就有楊黑化的路線可走，結局是兩人攜手剷除所有異己，成為新世界的神……不是，掌握權力成為統治國家的實際存在，但結果證明只是謠言。 ~~所以製作組真的不考慮一下嗎？~~

 

華爾特‧馮‧先寇布           [先楊HE結局圖]

「會走路的傷風敗俗」、「法庭物語系列三大種馬之一」。製作組成員親口認證的直男。 ~~然而說彎就彎，製作組怕是對直男有甚麼誤解~~

風流浪子、遊戲人間的態度，按理說戀愛經驗豐富，但在遇到楊後變得有些患得患失。見識過各種惡意和殘酷的他十分擔憂楊可能受到的傷害，但又忍不住想試探對方能有多堅強；結果就是有時像小學生想在喜歡的人前炫耀，有時又像紳士一樣恪守禮節不敢造次。

對楊的濾鏡已經厚到一種讓人懷疑他是不是瞎了的地步，以保鑣自居是無所謂，連上廁所都要跟就真的不太好。明明是適合「成人的激情夜晚」橋段的性格，同人卻都以搞笑和焚香供奉向居多，大概就是所謂的物極必反。

前期好感度很容易就刷上去，但要達到HE的門檻意外地困難，一不小心就會打出各種畫風清奇的BE。 ~~但是肉很香。~~ 每一個打出先楊HE的玩家據說都流下了眼淚，不是因為感動(雖然的確很溫情)，而是因為這結局真他娘的難打。

黑化後行事變得更加偏激，為了保護楊可以不擇手段。當初的BE沒有監禁PLAY一直是眾玩家心中的遺憾(包括我)，看到這次的線上版加上這條支線時我是很開心的，然而就算把楊監禁起來，先寇布做的事也和沒黑化時差不多，甚至更清水了(把楊當成神明一樣供起來養)……製作組你們這樣對嗎。

**遊戲運作簡介**

一共分成兩個部分：法庭上的攻防、現場調查詢問。

法庭攻防：根據手上的證據和證詞詰問證人，有「威嚇」和「指證」兩種選擇。威嚇是藉由反覆詢問證人，誘使對方說出更多的細節，進而揭發裡面的矛盾；然而並不是每一句證詞都有問題，有的矛盾則需要多罵證人(？)幾次才會浮出檯面。指證就是用手上的證物和證人對質，一層層揭穿謊言，最後得到真相。上庭時默認玩家(楊)的血條為滿血，指證錯誤時會扣血條。一但生命值歸零則默認為辯護失敗，game over(良識版)，有些BE則必須要在特定的章節辯護失敗才打得出來(第二輪以後)。

現場調查詢問：到各場所去和人談話、尋找證據。有些場所需要找到特定證據後才會開放，同樣地有些證詞或證據也是要多和其他人交談後才能拿到。從接案到第一次開庭之間固定是兩個星期，分成上午、下午和夜晚三個時間段。玩家需要在特定的時間點到特定的場所才能遇到特定的人物，要是證據沒收集完時間就到了則默認辯護失敗，直接game over，所以請勤加存檔。

第二輪之後除了蒐集必須證據的場所外還增加了海尼森廣場、奧丁圖書館、費沙商業中心以及伊謝爾倫公園四個地點，楊可以選擇運用多出來的時間在這四個地方閒晃或待在家裡午睡，有機會遇到攻略對象並引發事件，增減好感值或黑化度。然而可用來收集證據的時間還是只有那麼多，好感度或黑化度不夠高又無法打出感情結局……各位知道為什麼製作組堅持要玩家先跑過第一輪了吧！不好好做筆記楊的感情之路就完蛋啦！

攻略人物方面有兩個需要注意的數值：好感度和黑化度。好感度指的是攻略對象對玩家(楊)的喜愛程度，二十是點頭之交，三十以上開始變成熟人，八十是親密的戀人，一百才能跑出HE。黑化度不用多說，起始從零開始，五十以上已經有朝著BE邁進的可能，達到一百就是真正的神經病了(喂)。和人物對話、送禮或引發事件都可能改變對方的好感度或黑化度，有些結局需要好感度和黑化度落在特定的區間才能夠打出來。

另外，依據上一章的完成度(殘餘血條、辯護花費時間)會拿到酬勞，可以在下個章節中拿去買東西送人或幫助調查。拿到的證物也可以送人，但是把染血的刀子送給萊因哈特或先寇布都只會減少對方的好感度，望大家三思。

遊戲中一共有三個地方可以購物：

費沙商業中心(正常的百貨公司，賣增加好感度的小道具)。光顧費沙商業中心超過十次可以得到貴賓卡，消費打八折。

卡介倫(楊大學時代的學長)的事務所(破案用的小道具、卡關時可以用金錢去換取提示)。光顧超過五次學長會送楊祖傳的時光機，每一章可使用一次，增加調查的時限三天(學長你老實說，你是不是認識一隻藍色的機器貓？)

神秘推銷員魯賓斯基(神秘道具，有些為特殊結局必須物品)。購買魯賓斯基的貨品超過十次他會給你一次機會改變一項攻略對象的數值……

但是！千萬不要輕舉妄動！不要輕信來路不明的推銷員啊各位！

想當初我因為先寇布的好感值總差一點就達到HE的門檻，一時沒忍住誘惑點選答應，結果不只加了五點的好感度還加了五十點的黑化度降也降不回去，最後結局不是HE也不是監禁的清水劇情，而是把楊騙到薔薇騎士駐紮基地後的更衣室NP啊！啊！啊！(尖叫)魯賓斯基我恨你！原地爆炸吧你這個光頭！

 ……咳咳，對不起激動了。

以上是基本的遊戲介紹。良識劇情攻略請自行搜索，接下來會大概講一下感情線的攻略流程。

 

第一章新手指引，楊莫名其妙的接下案子、莫名其妙的上庭、莫名其妙的辯護、莫名其妙的勝訴。

沒有特別的劇情節點。審判結束後卡介倫會出現，和楊聊了一下。

「你啊，年紀也不小了還是孤家寡人，要是以後變成只會睡覺的糟老頭沒人照顧該怎麼辦？」 ~~卡介倫你到底是他學長還是他媽~~

「那還真的是很麻煩啊……不過像我這樣高不成低不就、長相和能力都不出眾、也沒甚麼幹勁的男人大概也不會有人看得上吧，還不如看書喝酒睡覺。」 ~~這位先生你又對自己有甚麼誤解~~

「你還敢說，明明之前講過好幾次要幫你介紹對象都逃跑了。」

「因為她們都太好了，更適合優秀的青年才俊。」

「省省吧，明明是寧願待在家裡睡覺……我也不是非要你正正經經去相親，說說欣賞的類型總可以吧？」

「喜歡的類型啊……」

1雄才大略的明君

2風流倜儻的騎士

3沒有特別厭惡的類型，每個人都有值得被喜愛的獨特之處

4沒有特別欣賞的類型，在歷史的巨輪面前人都是渺小的

選項一：萊因哈特好感度起始四十，其他人起始好感度十，黑化度都是零

選項二：先寇布好感度起始四十，其他人起始好感度十，黑化度都是零

選項三：大家起始好感度都是二十，黑化度二十

選項四：大家起始好感度都是零，黑化度四十

回答之後卡介倫會抱怨他不是問楊喜歡的歷史人物類型，然後開車送楊回家。

場景：卡介倫的事務所解鎖。


End file.
